


the orange box

by bakaprincess85



Series: Pregnancy Announcements and MysMe [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff so Fluffy your teeth will rot, Silly!Seven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakaprincess85/pseuds/bakaprincess85
Summary: You have something to tell Saeyoung. Something that will change your lives forever.





	the orange box

You had been upchucking yesterday’s dinner all morning now and Saeyoung wasn’t helping any. The moment he found you giving offerings to the ceramic Goddess he had started panicking. First, he’d brought crackers to help with your queasiness, then realized that you weren’t feeling queasy, you were feeling violently sick, and crackers probably wouldn’t help. Then he brought Ph. D. Pepper, realizing only moments later that if you couldn’t keep the crackers down, you probably couldn’t keep both of yours favourite drink down either. He brought a thermometer and took your temperature and panicked some more when he realized that it was slightly elevated. Next, he ran to get cold compresses and tripped on the way back with the compresses ending being thrown out the window as he fell. 

Even feeling as sick as you were, you couldn’t help but giggle at him helplessly even if that made you heave some more. 

“Calm down, Saeyoung,” you whispered hoarsely. Was it a bit funny that the sick person was comforting the healthy one? 

“How can I calm down when you’re feeling so sick?” he replied with a panicky voice. “Do you need anything?” he continued while his hands whirled around like helicopter blades. “A massage? Ice cream? No, you won’t be able to keep that down, ignore ice cream. Blanket? Heater?” 

He would have continued to list anything and everything under the sun he could think of to help you feel better if not for a hand covering his mouth to silence him. It was Saeran of course. You sighed in relief when he appeared. He could calm Saeyoung down until you felt better at least. 

“You’re so noisy,” Saeran complained as he tugged at Saeyoung’s hand to get him out of the bathroom and giving you some peace at last. 

Soon after you felt a bit better and not in danger of hurling anymore. You chuckled as you swirled water in your mouth until you felt better about not having vomit in your mouth. After brushing your teeth, you took out a small orange box from the cupboard above the toilet. 

It was time. 

You had been feeling sick for a few weeks now, but made sure not to let Saeyoung know since he was busy with the grand opening of his new toy shop. But now, two weeks later, he had caught you red-handed or should you say, red-faced since you were red in the face from the force of your heaving. His reaction was just like you imagined he would react and you couldn’t help but giggle at his panicky expression even now, ten minutes later. 

Putting the orange box into your front jacket pocket, you left the bathroom and followed the direction of Saeyoung’s loud voice. He was still worrying about you and panicking and Saeran’s quieter voice was trying to calm him down and stop him from barrelling right back into the bathroom. 

The moment your silly husband saw you walk into the living room, he was at your side, clucking over you like a mother hen. 

“I’m fine now,” you said, chuckling at him and giving him a comforting hug. His body went limp in your arms and you realized just how high strung he was in his worry. 

“I’m fine,” you repeated as you patted his back. “Never been better actually,” you added with a smile on your face. 

From the corner of your eyes you saw Saeran trying to retreat back to his room. “I have something to tell you both,” you told them. Saeran stopped in his tracks and looked you over with curiosity, but stayed where he was. Saeyoung pulled back from your hug and looked at you with a similar expression of curiosity. 

Instead of replying to their mute expressions of interest, you pulled the orange box from your pocked and gave it to Saeyoung with a gentle smile on your face. 

“I have a present for you,” you said as you watched your husband look at the box with growing excitement. You were sure that he had no clue what you were about to tell him. Saeran on the other hand probably already had an inkling as he was often witness to your previous sick mornings because Saeyoung had asked him to look over you while he was gone to the toy shop. 

The orange box was quickly discarded and Saeyoung was left staring at a pink stick lying on the inside. He stared at it for so long and was so quiet that you began to worry for a moment, but then the quiet broke by tears starting to drip down your husband’s face. One, then two, and then he started sobbing noisily with snot coming out his nose. You couldn’t say that he was pretty when he cried, but you loved him anyway. 

Saeran sighed at his brother’s reaction, but gave you a subtle thumbs up and a gentle smile to let you know he was happy for you both before leaving the living room to give you some time alone with your husband. 

Who was still bawling his eyes out. 

“Saeyoung?” you said quietly, almost in a whisper. 

The next moment you had your arms full for your sobbing husband as he kept repeating his thank yous and gasping because he was crying so hard that he couldn’t breathe. 

Grinning and feeling a few tears on your own cheeks, you returned the hug and just patted him on the back until he calmed down. 

“You’re pregnant,” were the first words he said after he stopped crying, taking giant gulps of air to get the much-needed oxygen back into his brain. 

“We’re pregnant,” you replied with a glowing smile on your face. 

You were rewarded with a teary kiss.


End file.
